A Continent of Ice
by KeeshIScrazy
Summary: A mysterious chick shows up at a World Meeting and drags Australia out to another. Who is she? Why is she so familiar? What is up with those penguins? Who is that creepy dude in the corner? Expect swearing and lots of Australian slang. That summery sucked. ENJOY
1. Meeting with a bit of Crazy

**This has been bugging me for awhile, so eye had to get it out so eye can work on my other stories... Eye do not own Hetalia, but eye do own my OC's!**

* * *

A Continent of Ice

The meeting was halfway done and everyone was anxious to get back to their homes, and to get away from the freaks that they work with. Australia kept on staring at the door in a nervous manner all mourning, and it was getting worse as the time was approaching the turn for his speech. No one really commented on that, even though they were very curious about why the laid back country should be nervous.

Well, the reason became apparent as the door burst open.

"AUSTRALIA! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME TO THE CONTINENTAL MEETING! IS YOUR HEAD FILLED WITH FUCKING SNOW OR SOMETHING! GET YOUR ASS IN THERE BEFORE EUROPE AND ASIA DRIVE ME OFF THE DEEP END!" A woman that appeared to be 21 came bounding through the door, making a bee line towards a now quivering Australia. She was wearing a white one piece snow suit that was undone on the upper part and hanging down past her waist, revealing a black shirt covered with white snowflakes. Her snow white hair went down to her knees and was tied up with an ace-bandage at the end. Her face was contorted in rage as she advanced to the frightened continent, her blood red eyes piercing him as she stared him down.

"Crikey, Icy, I-I thought I told South America that I was g-going to do a presentation on the coral decline today" stuttered Australia. He steadily gained his composure as he added, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Okay, Mister Sassy-Shorts, one, I wear fucking boxers and you know it. Two, you know that she doesn't really remember things like that well. And three… I DON'T CARE ABOUT CORAL GETTING HERPES! SO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THE HALL... Or do I need to bring in Shelby and Sasha?" The girl called "Icy" got a smirk on her face as she said it.

"Um…dudes, do you need a room or something?" asked a loud America, bringing both of them back to earth.

"Oh, shit, did I interrupt your meeting? I thought you gentlemen and gentle-ladies were at lunch… This is freaking unsettling" said the girl, now becoming a completely different person. Her voice was now dripping sarcasm and cold, like her tongue was made of ice. "Since I have rudely interrupted your play time, let me introduce myself. I am the continent called A—". A pair of Siamese penguins came waddling into the conference room, speaking in penguin language to each other as they made their way to her. "Sasha, Shelby, you know you shouldn't be here. Do you really want to molt? It's fucking boiling in here." The one on the right squawked "you're fucking hungry, again Sasha? I left you with ten pounds of fish!" It squawked again "Shelby, why did you eat Sasha's food? No yazii for you missy!"

"Icy~ everyone is looking at you like a freak~" said Australia, extremely amused by his colleagues faces'.

"Shut up or I will tear off your damn Band-Aid… hey, this is the nations' meeting, right?" Her friend nodded "So, my favorite empire is here~. Shelby, Sasha, could you give him some love for me?~" Both Penguins nodded and disappeared into the crowd. They seemed to have left the premise to most countries, until…

"OUCH! BLOODY HELL?! STOP PECKING ME STUPID BIRD!"

"Ah, Mister Trousers, it's so good to see you. I see you still have that shitty personality," Drawled the continent, smirking as her penguins continued to attack the former empire. It was rather amusing to see two penguins that are attached by the hip peck the daylights out of an old grumpy man. "Sad as it is, Sasha and Shelby come" the penguins came back immediately towards their care giver. "Now Australia, you can come willingly or by force, before our colleagues come in and embarrass the shit out of us all—"

"But the coral! The Great Barrier Reef is going to die!"

"I don't give a fuck, you guys have meetings every week or so, while we have meetings once a month. You can bring the fucking issue up later."

"But Icy—"

"Stop with the "buts" , you _Aussie_. "Antarctica started to drag her fellow continent out of the conference hall by his boots, making fun of his speech as she dragged him like a rag doll. "_Crikey Oz, _you smell like you took a _Pommy shower."_

"I woke up late! …Crikey you got stronger!"

They made their way to the large oak doors in about thirty seconds, (not her best time, but better than nothing). When they made their way up to the door, our heroine stopped her mercifulness dragging of the tan brute and turned around.

"OI! CUNTS! Be gentlemen and open the orca -damn door!"

The nations rose out of their silent stupor, and began fighting with themselves as a middle eastern country opened the door. As the man closed the door, the one question everyone was asking repeatedly while bashing in their faces could be heard by the retreating personifications…

Who was that?

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? OMG EYE LOVE YOUR OC? Eye can't read this because eye have gouged my eyes out? **

**Just for the record, Antarctica is albino like Prussia. And eye don't mind if you use any OC of mine, just ask first or give some credit. THX!  
**

**Also, eye am open to suggestions for future chapters (or maybe pairings, eye am bad at romance)  
**

**_Keesh _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
**


	2. Once Upon a SnowArmy

**LE CHAPTER TWO! WHOOT WHOOT!~**

**Eye do not own the epicness of Hetalia. Period.  
**

* * *

A girl stood in the snow, looking out at the icy sea that surrounds her. In the distance, was a brown dot, and it was coming closer and closer every minute. She rarely had any visitors, (the continents never hold meetings at her house, them not being used to the cold) and Arctic never traveled by ship. But, there it was, a ship, the largest one she has ever seen_. It is probably a little smaller than a blue whale, _she thought. The ship was now close, so close that she could see the men on deck running about like idiots. The ship stopped before hitting the snowy bank, letting her hear the ramblings of the drunkards.

"Captains coming!"

"At ease."

"Captain, I think you should see this."

There was a moment's pause, and Antarctica saw three of the men standing on the edge, staring right at her. Acting on instinct she waved like a mad man, (which she would never do anywhere else but her home). The men on the ship didn't seem to be amused by this though; they actually retreated back onto the deck away from the edge. A little while later the ship pulled away from her home and made its way back from where it came.

**~*~*~*~Scene change of epic~*~*~*~**

"You are completely positive that the area was unpopulated?" he asked the nervous captain.

"Aye."

He paused for a moment. "How old did you say she was?"

"She looked about ten or eleven, though she could have been twelve, maybe thirteen or fourteen, definitely not sixteen—"

"Your ramblings are extremely unproductive at the moment," he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, the stood up. "I will travel with you and your crew to where you saw her; understand?"

"Aye. When do you want to depart?"

"The sooner the better. Now assemble your crew and start gathering your supplies," the captain clicked his heels together, and left the large office, leaving the country to fantasize about the new mass of land that will soon be his…

**~*~*~*~Legit Scene Change~*~*~*~**

Antarctica rolled around in the snow, completely and utterly bored out of her mind. Her sister just left, and even though her entire visit consisted of her chasing around the "elf" and cussing severely whenever she fell down, it was at least something to DO. She decided to add on to her snowman army which was really all she did all day. She started to create one ball, cursing as one of her fingers started to go numb again. She blew on her finger then made another ball, and another, and another until she had a large pile. Then she arranged them, making cannonballs next to the line of cannons.

"Nice artillery you have there."

She jumped and turned around quickly, which made her loose her balance and fall onto her cannon balls. She looked up from the ground inspecting the man that ruined her masterpiece. He was a blonde man, with very unruly and choppy hair. He also had eyebrows very similar to Australia's, which made her think that they were related.

"Uh… do you know Australia by any chance?" she asked, trying extremely hard to be polite and to not go on a swearing rampage.

"… How do you know my colony?" Eyebrows looked a bit panicked at that.

"Colony? What the hell is a colony? And why is Australia one?!" Trousers was getting on her nerves.

"Well, a colony is a country that's under another's rule. " _He is talking to me like a motherfucking child! I am a shit loads older than he could ever dream of being! Even if he is a personification! _

Straining not to swear she said, "Who are you anyway?" also adding a forced smile, showing her spikey teeth resulting in a small look of terror that was immediately covered up.

"I am the Great British Empire, " he said that with immense pride, making Antarctica want to gag. "And… wha—who are you?"

That pulled a nerve, just because she was albino doesn't mean that she is a different species! "I am the fucking continent of Antarctica, and I have been around here for millions of years, you jackass! And same with your colony!" she really didn't care about censoring herself now.

The red faced Britain grabbed onto her boney wrist and started to drag her towards the direction of her icy shore, where presumably his ship was docked. She twisted and flailed, trying to get out of his hold, which proved impossible. He dragged her onto his ship and as they set sail she stopped struggling. Pleased with this, Britain loosened his hold on the skinny girl.

Next thing he knew, Antarctica dove off the ship, departing with some very vulgar curses.

* * *

**This was actually really fun to write! Eye really love this OC, she's like... awesome? What ever the word is! Sorry if England is a bit OOC, eye don't think he is, but something seems off... hmmmmmmmm. Well, eye think that Arctic will be coming in soon, within the next few chapters! **

**OH! A little birdie told me that season five of Hetalia is in the works! EPICNESS! excuse me while eye do a fangirly squeal...  
**

**_Keesh_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
**


End file.
